Revenge Never Tasted So Good!
by A.M.E Shadow
Summary: Yami Yugi has finally left and now Yugi & his friends think that everything will be peaceful from now on. However, little does Yugi know that his old enemies are still around and they are about to give him a BIG payback!
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: Not the owner of Yugioh if I was then . . . . SpongeBob would be a genius! LOL!

* * *

_Revenge Never Tasted So Good_

_Chapter #1: The Plan_

"You know what, I can't stand that Yugiboy!" Pegasus's evil side said while flying around in the shadow realm.  
"You're not the only one, Pegasus," Yami Malik said as he appeared before Pegasus with his arms crossed.  
"You can say that again, Malik," answered Yami Bakura as he appeared in front of Pegasus too.

"Long time no see," Yami Malik stated while smirking.  
"Likewise," Yami Bakura replied smirking back.  
"So . . . what do you guys think we should do to take care of Yugiboy," Pegasus's evil side asked thoughtfully.

"Take revenge obviously, you jerk," Yami Malik said while glaring at Pegasus like he was nuts.  
"Couldn't think of a better plan myself," said Yami Bakura while slapping a high five with Yami Malik.  
"Yes, very good plan indeed. But exactly how are we going to take revenge when we can't even get out of the shadow realm," Pegasus's evil side asked as he looked from Yami Malik to Yami Bakura.

Yami Malik and Yami Bakura looked at each other and then Yami Bakura said with an evil grin, "That's where I come in."  
"Really!" Pegasus said in astonishment. "How?"  
"I am the shadow, so getting out of here will be a piece of cake," Yami Bakura sneered.

"Fine, that will be the first part of the plan, but you need to be able to get us and other people out of here too," Yami Malik said while eyeing Yami Bakura.  
"Don't worry, I'll be able to make a big enough opening for everyone," Yami Bakura said with a grin.  
"Okay then, Yami Bakura, time to get to work. But how will we be sure it is time to come out?" Pegasus inquired.

"Oh don't worry, you will definitely be able to tell," Yami Bakura laughed as he disappeared.  
"So now all we have to do is sit and wait, right?" Pegasus asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"Yes, but first we most gather everyone who wants to come . . . which might take a while," Yami Malik answered as he turned around and started to walk towards one of the many doors in the shadow realm.

"But why will it take so long?" Pegasus questioned as he went to catch up with him. Yami Malik stopped in his tracks, which made Pegasus stop too.  
"Because, do you think that WE are the ONLY people who want to take revenge on Yugi? Well if you thought that you were wrong since there are many people here that want too as well. So let's go get them," Yami Malik coldly said as he started to walk again.  
"Okay . . . Sure . . . This is going to be fun," Pegasus's evil side smiled as he ran to catch up with Yami Malik.

"Oh brother," Yami Malik muttered as he rolled his eyes waiting for Pegasus to catch up with him.

* * *

WOW! How would have thought that everyone from Yugioh, who was a villain, would still have a grudge against Yugi. No matter, bigger problems are coming Yugi's way and unfortunately, he has NO IDEA! Please review and then read next chapter thanks:D Message me!  



	2. Meeting Of The Villains

Disclaimer: The Villains of Yugioh would still be here if I was the author of Yugioh . . . but unfortunately, that isn't true.

* * *

_Chapter #2: Meeting Of The Villains_

Yami Malik stopped at a door that read, "Millienium Villains". He kicked this door opened and walked in, with Pegasus's evil side close behind.

If you went inside that room, you probably would have thought it was like a bar. There were guys everywhere, bottles of beer and there were girls everywhere too I hope you know what I mean by this. It smelled disgusting in there and of course, mostly everyone was drunk.

However, in this room, the people weren't just people out of nowhere; they were the villains that Yami Yugi bashed to the shadow realm for good. Dartz's evil side, Weevil's evil side, Rex's evil side, Noah Kaiba's evil side, Gozaburo Kaiba, Rafael's evil side, Valon's evil side, Alister's evil side, Duke's evil side, Thief King Bakura, Seto's evil side, Bandit Keith, Bonz, Sid, Zigor, The big 5, all the rare hunters, Aknadin, Zork Necrophades, etc.

"Um . . . Yami, I'm scared," Pegasus said quietly as he held onto Yami Malik's cape.  
"Get off of me you baby, just follow me or you will get lose," Yami Malik stated as he made his way towards the front.  
"Okay," Pegasus whispered as he let go of Yam's cape and followed him to the front.

No one really paid any attention to them, all they would do is move over whenever they needed to get through.

* * *

After Yami Malik finally got to the front, he told Pegasus to get him a bottle of beer.  
Pegasus just stared at him for a while but then he went to go get one for him.  
When Pegasus got the bottle of beer, he handed to Yami Malik, who smashed it against the wall. 

"What the hell was that for?" Pegasus asked with a scowl but then he shut his mouth very quickly since the whole entire "bar" went quiet.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Dartz's evil side asked as looked up at Yami Malik with an eyebrow raised.  
Yami smirked.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, King of Atlantis, it's me, Yami Malik, ring a bell?" Yami laughed as he looked back at Dartz.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Yami Malik, what brings you here?" Dartz smirked as he walked over to Yami and shock his hand.  
"I have come to make a proposal, which involves everyone in this room," Yami stated as his eyes moved over everyone in the room.

"Oh really, well then let me get their attention again," Dartz stated as he cleared his throat.  
"EVERYONE, YAMI MALIK IS HERE TO TELL US OF A PROPOSAL!" Dartz yelled at everyone. Once again, the whole "bar" became quiet.  
"Thank you, Dartz, okay everyone, I'm hoping that you all remember me and Pegasus," Yami stated as he pulled Pegasus under his arm. Pegasus did a weak smile and waved.

"Yeah, it's been a while, mate, how's life?" Valon's evil side said as he lifted up his beer cup."Hi there, Yami Malik," A random girl from nowhere said sweetly as she waved to Yami Malik while beating her eyelashes. Yami Malik just ignored her.

Everyone continued to say hello and of course Yami Malik said hello back but then he knew he had to get down to business so he smashed another bottle of beer against the wall.

"Okay everyone, listen up, I'm just wondering if any of you ever wanted to get back at that retarded Yugi Muto," Yami Malik articulated with a smirked as he looked at everyone's face. They were all filled with hatred.  
"Of course we do, that is probably the first thing on my wish list," Rex shouted back to Yami Malik. A lot of people nodded their heads in agreement and some even shouted, "YEAH!"

* * *

"Every good, I'm happy because Yami Bakura, Pegasus, and I also felt that way too. So we decided to make a plan, which is to take revenge on Yugi Muto since we can't on the pharaoh," Yami Malik said as he started to walk back and forth.Everyone looked at each and nodded their heads in agreement again with this plan. 

"So what exactly is this revenge plan, Yami?" Duke's evil side asked.  
"Well, first of all, we all have to get out of the shadow realm some how or we won't be able to do this plan at all. But thanks to Yami Bakura, he was able to slip into the real world and he is going to make an entrance for us to escape from. What the plan is, is just to cause mayhem for Yugi and his friends also the world . . . so . . .who is with me?" Yami inquired as he looked around the crowd with a big smile on his face.

The scene was unbelievable. Everyone was on their feet shouting either, "YEAH! Let's get him" or "We're with you, captain".  
Yami raised his arms in triumph and said, "All right then, let's get ready to RUMBLE!"  
"YEAH!" Everyone yelled back as they got up from their seats and followed Yami Malik out of the room into a different room which read, "Shadow weapons".

* * *

"All right everyone, listen up. We are now in the shadow weapon room because I was thinking that we should add a little bit of a boosted to our revenge plan. Everyone will each get one weapon and that one weapon has its own way of causing mayhem. One might do it by making people have horrible nightmares while another might do it by actually killing people. All of you may pick whichever one you would like, however, I'm taking the shadow sword for myself and now everyone . . . dig in," Yami pronounced as he kicked open the doors to the shadow weapon room. 

All the villains ran into the room like little children running into a toys store. They all grabbed different weapons and of course, some even fought over some. But in the end, everyone had their own special weapon.  
"Now that we all have our weapons, Pegasus would like to say a few words," Yami stated as he stepped aside for Pegasus.

Pegasus cleared his throat before he spoke.  
"Okay everyone, since we all have our weapons, you probably all think we can go and get Yugi, right? Unfortunately, we can't do that just yet, we have to wait for Yami Bakura to make an opening for us to go through. So while we wait, I would like everyone to practice with their shadow weapon just to make sure it works. See you later," Pegasus smiled as he went back to stand behind Yami.

"You heard him guys, now let's practice," Yami cheered.  
Everyone cheered right back with their weapons in the air.

It must of behind at least 2 hours, but everyone was still practicing with their weapons.  
"Man, is Yugi in trouble," Yami Malik said with a smirk.  
"Oh yeah he is," Pegasus replied with an evil laugh.  
"Now all we have to do is wait . . .," Yami Malik stated as he put his finger tips together and watched everyone working with their weapons.

* * *

Outside of the shadow realm, Yami Bakura had just arrived in the real world and he was making his way, through the dark alleys of Domino City, towards the Turtle Game Shop.

* * *

OMG! All the villains are going to revolt against Yugi, oh dear! Could anything get worse? As a matter of fact, yes. But the only way you will find out is by review my story and reading the next chapter. FYI: You can message me too if you would like! 


	3. Hell Breaking Loose

Disclaimer: I would have married Yami Malik by now if I was the author of Yugioh . . .

* * *

_Chapter #3: Hell Breaking Loose_

"I can felt the power of the God cards . . . they are very close by," Yami told himself as he ran throughout the dark alleys of Domino City, looking for the Egyptian God cards. "I know for sure that Yugi still has them but I do not recall where the Turtle Game Shop is located . . . however, thanks to my power, I am able to scents where the cards are and follow it. So if I kept on following the power of the God cards, I will then find the game shop," Bakura smirked as he kept on walking through the alleys.

It must have been at least 45 minutes until Yami Bakura was standing right in front of the Turtle Game Shop.

Bakura smiled.

"Well, It looks like I found you, little Yugi, but you don't know that I'm here since the pharaoh and the millienium puzzle has left you . . . so now I'm at an advantage. All I have to do is, turn myself invisible, go to your room, find the God cards, and then make an opening to the shadow realm. Laughs This is going to be easier than I though," Bakura snickered before he muttered some words under his breath and turned invisible.

Yami Bakura wasn't only invisible . . . he could also go through walls. So he walked right through the front door of the game shop and when he looked to his left he saw Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey all watching a baseball game. Bakura smirked to himself.

"Idiots," He sneered as he began to climb the stairs.

Unfortunately, Yugi had no idea that his God cards were going to be stolen. He just thought that everything was going to be peaceful and calm now since all the bad guys were gone for good.

"Man, I'm so happy that I can just sit here and watch T.V with my friends and not have to worry about the fate of the world . . . I really miss Atem though, I do wish he was here sometimes but I know deep down that he is always with me," Yugi smiled as he put his arm around Tea's shoulder. Tea blushed and leaned her head on him. "Nothing could ruin this day," Yugi told himself happily as he twirled Tea's hair between his fingers.

How very wrong Yugi was . . . .

* * *

"Yes . . . here they are," Bakura grinned as he spotted the God card in a glass case, which was on top of Yugi's desk. Bakura's grin grew even bigger when he saw that there was a spell over the case. "Do you really think that will stop me, Yugi?" Bakura laughed as he put his hand easily through the case and pulled out all 3 of the God cards. 

"At last . . . the key to our chaos," Yami Bakura wickedly chuckled as he held the card up in the air and then put then in his pocket. "Well, Yugi, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to say hello but don't you worry . . . I will when I come back and also with a few other friends you might remember," Bakura stated with a big smile as he went through the walls of Yugi's room and found himself outside.

"I'm coming guys," Yami called as he turned himself visible again and started to run back to where he fist appeared.

* * *

When he finally got there, Bakura held the God card up to the wall and said, "Gods please hear thy cry, open the gates and let this men fly, free to be able to cause mayhem and fright, Do as I command and do it now for this city cannot wait to be knockdown." (Sorry if this chant sucks . . . . Only thing I could think of.) The God cards shinned very bright before the light became a very dark purple. 

After the cards were done, they shriveled up and disappeared, Bakura sighed.

"No use for them now . . . but whatever, I got what I wanted from them," Yami Bakura said as he looked into a big whole which led into the shadow realm.

"Come on out, Yami Malik, Pegasus and everyone else, it's time to take revenge," Bakura yelled into the shadow realm.

At first there wasn't an answer, but then you could hear the sound of marching footsteps.

The marching stopped when they were right by the entrance of the shadow realm. Yami Malik was of course in the front.

"Well done, Yami Bakura," Yami said with a smile as he shook hands with Bakura.  
"It was nothing," Bakura smirked.  
"All right everyone, let's kick some YUGI ASS!" Yami Malik and Yami Bakura yelled as they marched out of the shadow realm, with all the other villains close behind.

"Yugi, his friends, and the world . . . get ready for the worst day of your lives," Yami smirked as he and everyone walked through the streets Domino City, causing disaster right and left.

* * *

OH NO! THE VILLAINS ARE OUT! The world is going to come to an end and Yugi doesn't even know about it! faints What's going to happen? Please review and message me if you would like to find out! Thanks! 


End file.
